The league of Extraordinary gentlemen 2: rise of Igor
by AlphomegaMaster
Summary: (takes place in the modern day) Its been nearly 100 years since the league stoped Moriarty. But now Igor has plans to take over the world with an army of monsters. Luckily, Dr Frankenstein he brought the league back from the grave to stop his assistant and save the world from his wrath!
1. Prologue: Frankenstein rises

It was a cold and rainy night in Canton, Ohio. Lightning flashed in the distance as a large man wearing a cloak stood before a grave. He keeled down to read the inscription.

"Hmmmm..." The man grunted "Bad master woke up. But father still sleeping." He rose his arm up to the sky, revealing a massive muscular green hand covered with stitches and coils as the sleeve fell. Almost instantly, a dozen lightning bolts struck the behemoth, burning away the cloak. The man was none other than Frankenstein's Monster! He was the size of Mr. Hyde, wore a massive purple tux with brass indents, and had his iconic bolts on ether side of his neck.

"WAKE UP FATHER!" He roared as he slammed his open palm onto the ground in front of the tombstone that said "Frankenstein". This was followed by a large capsule rising out of the earth, revealing the perfectly preserved, mechanically modified body of Dr. Victor Von Frankenstein. Lightning jumped between the monster and the cryo-coffin as the doctor's lifeless body began to stir. He opened his eyes, his right was perfectly normal, but his left was a solid glowing shade of electric blue.

He smiled as the doors opened. He stepped outside with ease, his legs merely covered with a regeneratife skin- _like_ substance of his own creation. The doctor had a good build and was wearing a lab coat, black gloves, blue pants, and black boots.

Victor looked up to his monster with a grin on his face. "Took you long enough. How long was I asleep, sonny?"

"It 1993. Lots of change. You and me famous as book people."

A concerned look spread across the doctor's face. "And Igor? How close is he?"

"Getting close..." the monster pulled back one of his giant purple sleeves to show victor a massive scratch wound. "...but not enough. Hehehe." He chuckled at his quip.

Victor laughed (like neo cortex at the start of crash bandicoot 2). "And thats why I'm proud to call you my masterpiece," He reached up to put his hand on the monster's shoulder, but fell short at his bicep. "As well as my son! But that's enough reminiscing for now. Do we have a plan to stop Igor?"

The monster nodded. "There was league. Had monsters like me, doctors like you. That good news."

"And the bad?"

"Dead long time."

Concern was replaced with an epic grin when Victor heard this. "That's the bad news?! HA! The lightning must have short-circuted your brain because you've clearly forgotten that I can bring _anyone_ back from the dead! How long do we have?"

"I smash bad lab good! Bought father time. 30 years tops. 20 years least."

Dr. Frankenstein laughed his wicked laugh as lightning struck in the distance. "Grab a shovel sonny boy! Let's give the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen a wake up call they'll never forget! Hahahahaha! AAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. They're alive!

**New York city, N.Y., July 15, 2018**

 **A warehouse**

Frankenstein had been hard at work for the last two and a half decades. Digging up graves, purchasing black-market components, and smuggling dead bodies across international borders was much more difficult in a world of high security. But it would all be worth it in the end. While he didn't have the time or resources to bring the entire league back, he did have enough to bring the most useful of them. The invisible man Rodney Skinner, Dr. Jekyll and his alter-ego Mr. Hyde, Captain Nemo, and the Vampiress Mina Harker. Private Ishmael didn't have the intelligence nor the power required for the upcoming mission. He wanted to get Allan Quatermain, but for whatever reason he could not find his resting place. Regardless, he had to made do with what he had. He was putting the finishing touches on the invisible man's face when his monster burst through the door on the catwalk above.

"FATHER!" Shouted his creation "COPS FOUND US! COMING NOW!"

"What?! How did they- never mind! Get us hooked up to the city's power grid and prepare for immediate teleportation to the California lab! The lightning could strike at any second! It's now or never!"

"YES FATHER!" The monster ran to the other end of the catwalk and jumped off, landing next to a giant cable which was immediately plugged into the wall. The monster then pressed a few buttons on the monitor next to him. "System engaged! Teleport in five minutes!"

Victor placed the last nodes onto Jekyll's body and ran over to a large computer. "Better set the timer down to one, my son! We'll be cutting it close, but it'll be worth it!"

"YES FATHER!"

The doctor started up his machine. "Reanimation software booting up. All systems green. Awaiting lightning charge."

The monster leaped and swung around the warehouse, inspecting the large apparatus that the doctor had managed to create over the past 20 years for any signs of damage that could cause it to fail. "No damage. Machine work good."

"Teleportation in T-minus 50 seconds!" Frankenstein quickly ran over to a large switch on the wall, eagerly awaiting the lightning necessary to jump start the device. "Come on. Come on!"

 **Guten tag.**

 **This is a side-note from Dr. Victor Von Frankenstein. I will be putting these in every now and then to give fun facts about the science behind the story, or explain anything that could be considered a "plot-hole" of some sort.**

 **While we did have access to all of the power in New York City, that power alone wasn't nearly enough to reanimate the four members of the league. More people require more power to reanimate. It takes nearly five thousand megawatt hours of energy to reanimate the dead cells in a single fully-grown man (most of which is lost during the energy transfer), and a lightning strike has around ten thousand megawatt hours. Add the eleven to twelve thousand megawatt hours that New York city uses each day, and you have enough power to reanimate three grown men and a vampiress (approximately 20.5 thousand megawatt hours). The excess energy is used to power the teleporter as well as the rest of the lab.**

There was a banging at the door.

"NYCPD! Open up!"

"Ach nein! Not now! Not yet!" Victor was terrified at this point.

 _"Teleportation in T-minus 40 seconds."_ Spoke a robotic voice

For five long seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a massive **_CRASH_** as a blinding light hit the conducting rods on the roof. The lightning's energy instantly recharged the hyper-capacitors, giving Frankenstein the final ingredient to bringing the dead to life.

"JA! This could not be any closer!" Exclaimed the doctor as he flipped the switch. Sparks flew as the machine hummed with life. Tanks full of chemicals emptied their contents in the soon-to-be living corpses.

 _"Teleportation in T-minus 30 seconds."_

 **The reanimation process takes thirty seconds.**

The police burst through the door with their guns loaded, ready to fire, but were awestruck when they saw Dr. Frankenstein's creation at work. According to the anonymous tip, they expected to see a necrophiliac in a refrigerated environment with hundreds of bodies, not a 120-year-old cyborg laughing maniacly as he and his undead-cyborg son were bringing famous literary characters back from a century-long dirt nap.

 _"Teleportation in T-minus 20 seconds."_

The doctor giggled as the vital signs improved. Their long-still hearts twitched in rhythm once more. Grey, dead skin blushed with color and life as each cells' life force was restored.

The automatous animator's bionic body was in a state of euphoria a thousand times greater than any human had ever felt before. Adrenaline rushed through his veins with the speed of a raging river in place of what little blood he had left. The impossibly gargantuine rush of energy surging through his body and growing with each passing second was rivaled only by the millions of combined volts flowing into the four corpses he had spent the last two decades reassembling and restoring. He could resist the urge no longer! Dr. Frankenstein took a deep breath and, for the first time in over a century, shouted at the top of his lungs;

 ** _"YES! THEY'RE ALIVE! AAALIIIIVE! HAAAHAHAHA!"_**

 _"Teleportation in T-minus 10 seconds."_

Frankenstein looked directly at the cops as the reanimation machine powered down, having fulfilled its purpose. "You may see me a villain, and you have every right to do so! But I'm afraid that my death sentence must be held off until I correct my greatest error!" The machine began to glow once more, filling the entire warehouse with light. Victor's glowing eye shined brighter as he grinned. "So as we say in Germany; **_AUF WIEDERSEHEN! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

There was a massive flash of white light, and just like that, they were gone. Leaving the perplexed cops alone in the warehouse with nothing but the burn marks on the floor and the echoing laughter of Dr. Victor Von Frankenstein.


End file.
